rocky_renoldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheaters
Summary Dani gets a new boyfriend but Rocky finds out that he is cheating on her with Aca-Girl,Chels. Then Rocky tells her. Then Dani breaks up with him & at their next concert they sing I Knew You Were Trouble. Transcript ~ at breakfast ~ Dani: GUESS WHAT? Rocky: What? Dani: I GOT A BOYFRIEND! Ari: Awesome Dani! Alyssa: Who? Dani: Ethan Edward! Cici: NO WAY! HE IS SO HOT! Everyone else: SO HOT! Rocky: I can't wait for you to go on your first date! Dani: He already asked me! Ari: When is it? Dani: Sunday. Alyssa: Aww... There is gonna be a party that day. Cici: Guess you can't come. Dani: Oh well. ~ one Sunday at the party ~ Rocky: *gets text Dani: Sick 2day Now i cant go on a date :(* Aww... Alyssa: What? Rocky: Dani is sick so she can't go on her date. Ari: Bummer. Cici: Yeah. Rocky: Be right back. Ari: Ok. Rocky: *gets some punch & sees ethan kissing Chels & goes back to them* Alyssa: So lets party! ArI: Yeah. Cici: Rocky? Are you ok? Rocky: Not really. I think I got Dani's cold. Maybe I should go home. Cici: You wouldn't want to get anyone else sick. Rocky: Yeah. *leaves* ~ next day at breakfast ~ Rocky: Hey Dani! Dani: Hey Rocky! Rocky: I need to- Conner: Guess what? Dani: What? Conner: I booked you to perform for the opening act for a Katy Perry concert. Dani: THATS GREAT! THANKS! Conner: Your welcome! *walks away* Dani: So what- Ari: Did you guys hear? Conner booked us to- Rocky: We heard. *bell rings* Dani: Got to go to class! Cici: Bye! Alyssa: Later! ~ at lunch ~ Dani: No I love you more. Ethan: No I love you more. Dani: No I love you more. *keeps going on until the end of lunch* Ethan: Bye Dani! Dani: Love you! Bye! ~ at Alyssa's basement ~ Rocky: Dani! I have to tell you something. Dani: Sure what is it? Rocky: Ethan is cheating on you. Dani: What?! Rocky: *shows her a picture of him kissing Chels* Dani: WHAT A JERK! Alyssa: Whos a jerk? Dani: Ethan. Cici: Why? Dani: He's cheating on me. Ari: With who? Dani: Chels. Rocky: Maybe we should write a song about it to sing for our opening act. Dani: Lets do it. ~ at breakfast ~ Ethan: Hey Dani. Dani: Don't you Hey Dani me! Ethan: Did I do something? Rocky: Yes. Ethan: What? Dani: Cheat on me. Ethan: Oh...... that. Dani: Its over. NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE! Ethan: Fine! ~ at the opening act ~ Rocky: We are gonna be singing a song we wrote! Its called I Knew You Were Trouble. Once upon a time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that But when I fell hard You took a step back Without me Without me Without me And hes long gone When hes next to me And I realize The blame is on me Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh Oh Trouble Trouble Trouble Oh Oh Trouble Trouble Trouble *sings the rest* Cici: Good night everyone! These are not my songs! These songs are all written by another artist but are new to the universe of The Rockin Rollers! I repeat THESE ARE NOT MY SONGS!